This invention relates to hunting blinds, and more particularly to a hunting blind in the form of a boat cover.
Hunting blinds and duck blinds of either the stationary or floating type are well-known in the art. However, most floatng blinds are formed as an integral part of a boat hull or floatation member. It is not believed that a hunting or duck blind exists in the form of a covered superstructure adapted to be detachably seated upon the gunwales of an existing or conventional open-type boat hull.